Come Little Cadence
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Meh. Can't think of anything to say except that Cadence almost runs away again. Note almost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was watching some mlp:fim videos on YouTube, and I came across this very nice one called,' Children of the Night'. I thought is was a very beautiful song, so I turned it into a cadence. So, any way. Enjoy! I'm gonna go do som-*stops seeing a agent in front of her***

**Um. Hello mister. Can I help you?**

**We have been informed that you did not disclaim. Therefore you are claiming the Wild Kratts, and DUO cartoonist' s song. I have no choice, but to arrest you.**

***Bros come running on stage panting***

**Martin: Hang on a minute Bob. I'm ****_sure_**** she was going to. Right Disney?**

**Well, umm. Hehe! The funny thing is...I was ummm...was umm...Hehe. I'll just do it now!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Wild Kratts or DUO cartoonist' s song! Happy?**

**Cadences POV...…**

I was sleeping, well, trying to sleep in my hammock. The day had been fine. No villain attacks, no creatures to save, nothing. So, we spent the day swimming at the pond and bird watching. But now, I couldn't help but feel like, like someone, or something, was watching me. But that silly. My door was closed and My curtains were drawn. Then, why did I fell like this? Many I just need some water. I walked out of my room, my feet cold on the floor. As I walked to the main room, I thought I heard, soft singing. But that's silly. Everyone but me is asleep, we are 13 miles from town, and animals don't sing like that. I heard walking behind me. When I turned around, I saw my cousin, Kate. She rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing Cadence?" She asked with a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep, so I'm getting some water. What are you doing?"

"Same here."

"Do you here that?" I asked suddenly. For the song had come back, but louder. And it was coming from, the forest!. Before she could reply, I grabbed my boots and ran out the door.

**It wasn't that short. Oh, I managed to get rid of Bob. Anyways, update as soon as possible! Love ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Wrote a story,****_ and _****writing a second chapter in one day? Man, I'm AWSOME!**

**And since I don't want Bob up here again, I do not own the song, or Wild Kratts.**

**Cadence's POV…**

I don't know why I ran into the woods all of a sudden. I just, felt like someone else was taking control of my body. I stopped to put on my boots. I suddenly realized, that for summer, it was surprisingly cold. All I was wearing was a silver tank top with thick straps, maroon sweatpants that say,' Lake Tahoe' on them, and now my brown, comfy, boots. I didn't have anyway to contact with the team. I left my iPod charging on the counter. I couldn't make smoke signals. I didn't have any matches and I'm not strong enough to break branches. Then, I heard the song. Before, it was just soft music that sou des like a violin. But now, I heard singing.

_Come little Cadence, I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land, of enchantment._

_Come little Cadence, the times come to play,_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

It stopped and I heard the violin again. I just had to know what was making that song. I ran into the woods, the song as my guide.

_Follow sweet Cadence, I'll show thee the way,_

_Through all the pain, and the sorrows,_

_Weep not poor Cadence, for life is this way,_

_Murdering beauty and passion..._

I came into a clearing, big enough for the tortuga to land with extra room for a dozen elephants. Then, I saw her. The words sucked from my throat, and the air taken away from my lungs. My eyes stung with tears as I said her name.

"Mo-Mother?" She nodded, and kept singing her sweet song.

_Hush now my Cadence, it must be this way,_

_To weary of life, and deceptions,_

_Rest now my Cadence, for soon we'll away,_

_into the calm, and the quiet..._

I couldn't belive it was her. Sure, she was a spirit, but she was still as beautiful as I remembered. Her long, dark hair was pulled away from her face with a hairclip. Her face, blue eyes, freckled nose, and her smile, all seemed so real. She was wearing a white, long sleeved dress, that looked like it was flowing in the wind. She started singing once more.

_Come little Cadence, I'll take thee away,_

_Into a land of enchantment,_

_Come little Cadence, the times come to play,_

_Here in my garden of shadows._

**I think this was better then the first chapter. Anyways, leave your device in that little box down there! Thanks for reading. And no, this is not the end of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! What up? Ok, that's so not like me. Anyway, shhhhh. I'm supposed to be babysitting my 3 year old sister, but she's watching tv. No worries. Wait, that means I'm getting paid to write stuff! Wait, ****_am _****I getting paid? Mom!**

**Martin's POV…**

I rolled around in my bed. What times is it? The clock read,2:30 am? 'What am I doing up this early?' I thought to my self. Just then, my niece, Kate, came running in the room.

"UncleMartinyouhavetohelpme!CadenceandIbothwokeupandCadencesaidsheheardsomethg,butbeforeIcouldreplysheranofintothewoodsandshe'sbenngoneforlike,2hours!" She finally took a I could say was,"What?"

She gave me an exhausted look.

"Cadence is missing!" She yelled at me.

"Oh. Wait...What?!Why is Cadence missing! Who took her?" He got Kitty awake.

"What's the problem guys?" She a yawn.

"Cadence is missing!"

Kitty gasped. Cadence was her only daughter, and she loved her with all her heart.(This was before Martina was born. Obviously.) That would sit for hours talking, while Kitty did Cadence's hair. And she was out there on her own? She was only 12 and a half!

"Ok. Go wake up the rest of the team."


	4. Chapter 4

**Cadence's POV…**

I stood in the clearing, hardly daring to believe what I saw. Was it, really her? Where's Patrick? Why are you hear? Also those questions and many more, raced through my head. Then, all of a sudden, I blacked out.

**At the tortuga…**

Martin had managed to wake up the rest of the crew. Well, not Gabe, Trent, and Daniel. Koki was sitting at her computer, trying to pinpoint her location, while Aviva was trying to help Kitty calm down. She had be crying in the corner for about half an hour, while everyone else Reyes to find Cadence. It wasn't like her to just run off with out telling any one where she was going. They had to find her, they just had to.

**With Cadence…**

All of a sudden, I was back in my old penthouse. I looked around, and saw that it was, the day...

My mom was cooking us lunch in the kitchen, while my brother and I played on the floor. 'I remember that game!' I thought to myself.' The Princess and the Big, Bad, Monster!' We had played that game all the time. Then, I was fast forwarded to when, the penthouse caught on fire.

_"Cadence! Cadence baby, where are you!" *cough*_

_"Here mommy! Here!"_

I herd the fire trucks. ' _.No! Mom! Don't!'_ I cried in my head. She then picked me up, and threw me out the window. Luckily, I landed on one of those fire trucks nets. Then the vision ended, and I blacked out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**What up! Yah yah, whatever. Your mad because I haven't been on in a while, but hey! When you homeschool- like moi- then the end of the year exam, is in MARCH! But hey, at least that's when we get to stop doing school work after the test! So, writing on fanfic, hasn't tell been my top priority lately. Plus, dance completions are starting a p again, and I hurt my ribs pretty badly doing a handstand yesterday. Don't worry! I'm fine! Just shaken up a little, and Bill be extra a ok, when I'm in DISNEY WORLD for the next week or so! So, before I go to the awesome world called Disney, I present whatever chapter this is of Come Little Cadence!**

**Cadences POV******

When I woke up, I noticed there was a person standing next to my mother. She looked about 19 or so, with short, dark, red hair, pretty curves, and dark brown eyes that looked like they could make Gourmond run for his mommy just by glancing at him. She wore a black fitted shirt, black jeans, and black boots. I was guessing she liked black. She also wore a dark red cape that was fastened with a ruby. She seemed to be talking with my mother. When they finished talking, my mother drifted toward her, and vanished. The girl the noticed me, and walked forward. I had a feeling it wouldn't be wise to run.

"Who, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Alexandria. Alexandria Gorge. I'm here to offer you a deal. Follow me."

I followed her deep into the woods, till we came soon apon a village. No one was outside. Just some sleeping dogs and cats. As we walked along the road, I noticed a castle a head. It seemed to be where we were going. As we walked across the bridge, I made the mistake of looking down. The river seemed to be made out of , blood. Ew. I tried to focus on something else. Again, big mistake. I noticed that there were heads, real human heads, on the spikes along the stone gate. _ ' Bet they don't have to worry about robbers.'_ I thought. Then, the gates opened, and we walked in.


End file.
